I wanna be lost in you
by Tayuya3
Summary: "He found himself lost in a cerulean mix as if the ocean and the sky were both locked inside his two irises..." Destiel and others.
1. Chapter 1

Masterpiece of modern art made by my bae who doesn't have an account.  
(best thing I ever read)  
We don't own anything.  
WARNING, there's naked men in this

The Lauv

It vry late and daen wuz in bed sleping next to gun cuz he scared of ghost. Cawstiel wuz lookin at da man very cool face but eyes wet from tears. Then 2secs laterz Deanie wake up and see the angle cryin and he like dafuqbrah. Cawstiel scared but continued staring at his boyfriend very heterosexual friend. "Idk i cri" said very small man while laying next to Diyn. "Ur kawaii tho" he said. The green eyed princess was about to answer but S'tan open da door. "lmao scrubs" he said smile at the couple straight men. "Not cool bro GTFO" Deen fkin scream while getting outta the bed tried to punch Loocifur. The devil man stopped the sexy man. "U fuckin peasant lol" He said, but didn't see cawstiel lookin at him with deadly eyes. Then Sauwm fuckin winchesturr came an loud scream when he saw da squad. "I am so sick of your shit brother" He said and puching deeani tf away. "Bye guys" he grabbed Looloo's arm and gunna leave but Caws whispering in his ear. "Touch mu man again and I'll fuk u up." And then they left. After they left, Dane kissed the man. "That's not very heterosexual of u" said Caws. "Das cuz I'm gay for u" And then they got neked and got married on the beach the end. 


	2. Chapter 2

wer beck even if nevr left lawl  
WARNING, someone die in this captar but he will survie cuz thats how the show work

The Lauv(Chapter 2)

Daen siting on sofa with pie befor Caws appear. "HI BB" Dnea loud scream to the angle cuz he scare. The little man stare at him for long tiem then sit on sofa. Dena kiss him on cheek. "dat gay". the anlge say. "We married tho" Denea answer with tear in eye. Caws decide to have baby after and Dene say ok so they got nekad and the angelel dominate the man. "Feel cool" he say while doing the thing then they fall asleep in echoather arm. Next morning sawm winchstur came in room and he leave. Deno wake up and make dinner for evryone and they eat. "why crawli here" Caws scream when see him eatin potato. "I invite everywene" deonen say. Then locifar marry sawm and have child. "Wat going on" grabiel say and eating the banana and then he died. it was sad moment so they stop eat. Then denomen start the scream cuz the child comin out then child come on floor and cri. "Name is adam i is bak from da cage" say newborn child and the couplel smile and got neked and married again on the beach the end

Wat will happen next? See in the next chaptar comment and revew pls im lonly


	3. Chapter 3

The Luv

Da child watching tv with his dad when he say a thing. "dad Im gay". Deane look at da child and he cant stop himself. "hi gay I'm dad" he laugh for 17 years and Adam is adult now. "I swear to fkin Christ Deen I'm so fkin done." Caws say. Then da whole crew show up and they want tomato so Dene give tomato and god like "thank u sweet child I bring Gabey back 4 u" but Deanen don't give a fuk so he like ok lawl. And then big ass egg appear and Grabiel come out and he try having child with Sauwm but he say no so he leave and Adam sit on the table. DeQn angry. "Why dad tak u baseball game but no me tho". Adam dont kno so deen take him and throw him in da cage cuz he can. "Deanen wat tf is wrong wit crazy Im so done with this shit I want a divorce." Deeeen look at da bae and he cri "no I luv u dont do this we can make other child. Please bby." "lmao idgaf I angry cuz u no give me tomato." then Deeen laugh and saum laugh and crawli laugh and da cage laugh it was good fkin time and they got married on the beach again the end and Adam marry Michael in da cage the end

Reeview pls if ya want another chapter


	4. Chapter 4

allo it's coccinelle-man here the chapter luv u 3

The lauv chapter 4  
It was sunny day in hell and sauwm and lacifar on vacation and crawli here. "Wat u doin here" he say and he die and saum smile. "I lauv yoa" saum say and kiss locifar in front of bootiful sky and bird sing and then daen arrives cuz he always in hell anway and he like "hi there saum". then jone winchastare arrive with roobi and meg. "why dad" saum say. "say hi to the hoes" he answer. saum about to cri but he give birth to child. "hello there old friend it me zachariah" the baby say. "kill it lol" dena say and step on the baby. But then second baby come out and it gaerdon. then grabiel arrive and eat aubergine then he leave. "I wanna kill myself" gaerden say. Then they see da cage and they like hello and da cage marry Adam and micheal alone and deaam marry caws and they got neked on the beach the end.


End file.
